Hot & Cold
by Skye Wolf
Summary: Mulder and Scully's relationship questioned, Scully gets frustrated, unexpected ending. (Not even I knew it'd happen!)


TITLE: Hot & Cold  
AUTHOR: Skye Wolf  
DATE: 5/14/2000  
RATING: PG-13 I guess for a very little bit of language  
CATEGORY: MSR, Story third person POV, Scully thoughts  
SPOILERS: None whatsoever to my knowledge  
FEEDBACK: Skye Wolf1049@aol.com  
SUMMARY: Mulder and Scully's relationship questioned, Scully gets frustrated, unexpected ending. (Not even I knew it'd happen!)  
DISCLAIMER: These things are thrilling.I always wanted to write one. Well first of all, Mulder & Scully are not mine (but I'll cut a deal with anyone for DD!) They belong to 1013, the Great Chris Carter, David Duchovny & Gillian Anderson.   
But the story is mine, so you can't have it unless you give me Mulder! ::crazed laughing::  
  
  
"Okay Mulder, I'll drive you home. No, it's no problem, meet me by the front doors of the building okay? I'll be here." Scully stabbed the End button on her cell phone and slipped it back into the pocket of her G-woman spring suit.   
*It's hot as hell out here* she thought, and wiped away some sweat from her brow. Scully turned around and saw Mulder's tall form coming through the door of the J. Edgar Hoover FBI building, where she stood about three yards away.   
"Over here Mulder," she called out, and his head turned sharply and she could almost swear she saw his eyes light up, and he smiled, advancing towards her.   
"Hey Scully, you look like you're gonna explode into flames, here, give me the keys and I'll go get the car for you." She smiled a secret smile to herself as she fished through her pockets and purse, trying to locate the keys. *He's so thoughtful sometimes.* The thought flashed through her mind as she handed him the keys and they locked eyes. *Why do I think these things around him? I know I've got to be blushing.*   
A pair of younger agents standing outside of the bulding snickered as Scully felt herself turn even redder.   
"Hello Agents," she said to them and nodded in their direction. *Can't let them get the best of me,* Scully thought. Mulder pulled the car up to the curb, and got out and walked quickly back over to Scully.   
"Ooh, Agents Mulder and Scully are going home in the same car, it must be love," the younger female agent, with blonde hair, appropriately, Scully noted, said in a sing-song voice. "Agent Mulder, why don't you date Agent Scully?" asked the brown haired female agent. Mulder glanced sidelong at Agent Scully and replied, "Because she's my best friend."  
"But you two would be soooo cute together!" the blonde one said, estatic.   
"Yeah, and everyone in the Bureau talks about how you two flirt. It's obvious by that how you're perfect for each other!" the brown haired one chimed in. "If you get together tomorrow," she continued, checking her watch, "I"ll win the pool, so wait til then, okay?"  
Scully stood, a feeling very shocked by their words, and Mulder's, turned to look at Mulder, who stood there calmly.   
"Well, you could like, test it out for a day or two, you know, and then go back to being best friends if it doesn't work," the blonde spoke.   
Scully, regaining her ability to think and speak, got angry at the women for questioning them, and Mulder for... *Wait, why DO I feel angry at Mulder? Anyways, let me blow off these little jackasses and I'll think later*   
"Why don't you two go and do some work, instead of standing here interrogating us before I report you to my superior?" Scully shot back nastily at the two younger agents, who had begun to back away.   
"Let's get out of here Mulder, it's hot as hell," Scully said, turning on her heel and heading towards the car.   
"Scully, are you okay?" Mulder asked, speaking the first words in ten minutes, as they were going down the interstate.   
"I'm fine," she replied crisply, still thinking baout why she felt so irritated at Mulder.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*Maybe it's because he said with such a definite note of finality that there is going to be no advancement on our romantic relationship, which we don't even really have, that it ends right there with our being best friends? Because I've always longed to feel his arms wrapped around me, to hear him whisper 'I love you Scully,' to feel such a deep passion coming from him, a passion that is FOR me, and to have such a passion returning to him? I can't think now, it's too much!!!* Scully screamed within herself.   
*Okay, stop thinking about this with him around, wait til you're home, so you can write it out in your journal. Yes, relax, shh, come on Dana, pull yourself together.*  
  
"Mulder?" Scully said cautiously after her internal battle was over.   
"Yeah Scully?"  
"Why do you think people are so interested in our relationship?" she said, using the word 'relationship' instead if 'friendship' to see what kind of reaction this would get from him.   
"Well Scully, as a trained psychologist, I recall there being something called 'these other people have no life,' and my intuition tells me that's probably the case here. You saw those two, they couldn't think to save their lives, more or less."he replied.   
*Damn, not the answer I was looking for!*   
"Yeah, you're probably right," she said resignedly, not bothering to continue the conversation. Mulder drove on in silence, cracking sunflower seeds in between his teeth.   
*Ugh...* Scully's eyelids drooped more and more with each passing second, and finally, she was asleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Scully. Scully. Scully?" Scully lifted her head up and looked drowsily out of one eye to see what had shaken her out of her nice thoughtless state of mind. *Damn whoever it is,* she thought, and then shifted around til she was upright.   
"Who, what?" she asked, and saw Mulder's face in front of her.   
"Scully, we're at my apartment, do you want to stay here tonight? Actually, you will stay here tonight, I'm not letting you drive home by yourself." Mulder decided for himself.   
*Jackass, what if I wanted to go home? Nah, I'll just stay here, too much effort to argue. But since we have this situation, let's make him feel uncomfortable and be a bit flirty, shall we?* she thought, a devilishly nice feeling filling her soul.   
"Mulder, oh, would you carry me up to your apartment?" she said in a seductively sleepy voice.  
"Uh, sure," he said, confused. But he obliged, and picked her up, and she draped her arms around his shoulders, and leaned her head on his collarbone.   
"You're so strong Mulder," she said in the same voice. "Such a manly man.  
*This is quite comical, come on Dana, let's keep it up a bit more shall we?* her drowsy, yet somewhat alert mind thought.  
Scully lifted her head a bit and saw that Mulder was now carrying her through the doorway of his apartment, and he laid her gently on his cool leather couch.   
"Brrr, it's freezing in here Mulder, are you housing an ice cream compant here or something?" she asked.   
"No, but it feels fine in here to me. Want a blanket?" he asked, moving around his desk area.   
Seeing another opportunity present itself, she replied, "No Mulder, I want you to keep me warm..." and she let her voice drift off, as if she had gone to sleep again. Peeking through her eyeslashes, she saw a puzzled look on Mulder's face, and he disappeared into another room, and he returned with a big Mexican blanket.   
*You don't listen very well do you Muld-* her thought cut off as he laid the blanket over her and lifted her head up gently and sat down, putting her head on his lap.   
*Yeaaaaaah* Scully thought, drifting into a peaceful slumber with Mulder, her best friend, keeping her warm.  
  
  
  



End file.
